forever_onwardfandomcom-20200215-history
Angel
Angels Angels are artificial creations of the lord, ones made unlike those of Yokai souls as they were made without the ability to grow stronger by devouring souls. Angels are not beautiful or benevolent, they are violent creatures ranging from war machines to massive beasts made to purge anything deemed to be an evil or heresy against their Gods. They are ugly chimeras built off of multiple limbs, animals, and living flames. They are not born alive, they are manufactured and grown as a mix between cattle and machine, then filled with Grace to bring their forms to life, acting as anything from guard to servant to the divine. In most cases Angels must use a living vessel unless they are either strong or weak enough for them to be able to have an earthly presences. This is because weaker angels Grace is not strong enough to kill those who are struck with it. On the opposite end the strongest of all angels have their Grace woven into their being so there is no worry of it spilling out; but they can compress it into a weapon that wipes out life itself. Often this is why Angels sent to earth either possess the dead or functionally dead able to use them as little more than meat; though all life that is not their own or divine is viewed as meat and nothing else. In other cases Angels have half breed children to use as weapons on Earth. As Angels have no real emotions, they never do so out of love, only to create an object to use; often the love their children view is a fake, only made to make the child more likely to act as the Angel wishes. Bodies Angels do not have proper forms, there is no real individuality between them; Angels are processed and born from what can only be described as factories for their kind. They are almost like insects created in an almost entirely uniform process with only the occasional deviation based around what they have been tasked with. These changes are usually minute ranging from one model being given horns instead of antlers, but other than that, each and every one is essentially a clone of the last. However they are all monsters, often born with thousands of limbs, bleeding exposed organs, or twisted assortments of flesh fused in an ugly display. Even the most human appearing among them are ugly creatures, often twisted and devoid of features but covered in hundreds of eyes. When possible they take the form of lights or flames, because humans were too afraid to approach or were so disgusted by their appearance they tried to kill them on sight. The actions of the angels to hide themselves were described as follows; “Do not be afraid, for behold, I proclaim to you great joy which will be to the entire universe,” Angels assuming their true form are dangerous among anything that holds a spark of life, the light of their Grace and the sounds of their true voice able to decimate what is around them. The stronger the angel, the stronger these affects, most low level angels acting as small explosive charges but at the highest tiers, they are able to instantly incinerate most living things. Cores One things all true Angels share is a Core; ranging from what can only be described as a sort of arcane crystal to machine like engines. In the centers of these are massive wells of Light or in some cases what appear to be miniature suns. The light and energy that comes from them is the physical manifestation of their Grace. While not being the Grace itself; it acts as a sort of representation of the Grace, the stronger the light, the stronger the Grace.These cores are easily pronounced and take up a part of their form. In certain cases an Angel's core can remain covered by natural armor or parts of their form. Society Within Angelic society there are nine separate Choirs to which the Angels fall into, each of them made within a cookie cutter design with differentiation between the different different designs. Each Choir can be easily identified depending on the appearance of the Angel and the amount of wings they have. Limbs and eyes however are usually no indication of what the Angel's Choir is. I. Angels This is the lowest tier of all Angel and often look the most like human beings. They appear as human beings, often with no real sexual characteristics leaving them for the most part completely genderless to those who view them. Their wings are often made of light and not viewed unless spread out and their halos are not connected or grown into their physical bodies. They often act to protect humans, working as the beings called upon to defend upon curses, demons, and illness. Those are the Angels assigned to the Garrison working as the mindless soldiers. The rest are assigned as worker bees, building or working in Heaven, doing the lowest of tasks. II. Archangels Archangels more inhuman than normal Angels with their wings being physical instead of immaterial and their halos having grown into their bodies. While most appear like collars, crowns, or even necklaces these are grown into their form. They are also known to have multiple eyes instead of the single set. Archangels are broken into two factions the ruling class and the Dominion. The ruling class work to guide Angels and guide their lives and actions when it comes to humans. They ensure that all of the First Choir are kept on task and work in both Heaven and Earth. Those of the Dominion the lower form of the Heavenly army, usually not given physical form, those of the Dominion, are sealed within metal shells to hold their Angelic grace. Their forms are set as weapons. made specifically to battle against Demons. III. Principalities Standing next in the hierarchy are the Principalities, they appear mostly human with overly large wings often double the size of their bodies with eyes growing from their wings and bodies. Within these choir of angels they will often begin to develop extra limbs, in this case simply growing extra arms. made to protect specific groups of people or nations. They preside over waves of First Choir Angels. They keep them as common fauder that they keep with them to accomplish tasks. These are also the angels that people call upon when wishing down a divine blessing as they act as the carrier of the blessing from Heaven to Earth as well as enacting of said blessing. IV. Powers The first within the Second Sphere of Angels are the Powers or as they are also known Authorities. These angels are a depart from all other Angels before them having little to no human form which helps keep them together. They appear often as torsos, arms, and heads the rest of their form made of lace, fire, and light. often graced with multiple eyes, Powers act not as the guardians as of the mortal realm such as the lower angels, instead they act as the defenders of Heavens in certain cases. They are also called into battle against demons and evil spirits, usually chaining them to places or the world as it is either not having the ability or will to kill within them unlike lower Angels. This could be because they were not made as mindless soldiers allowing them to have the will to choose if they should kill or not to kill. Stationed mostly with Gods they act to supervise their thrones, the moments of their motions through out the Heavens and stars. Powers were originally created to distribute the power between humans, the world, and the supernatural respectively hence their naming Powers. Whenever a power is created they are given guardianship over the forces that the Gods possess allowing them to distribute them between all things. Due to this responsibility they were programmed to be loyal to no beings, no humans, not even themselves born in a sort of servitude that stops them from ever being able to betray the gods. Because of this whenever one may have possibly betrayed a god or has the possibility to fall from heaven they obliterate their own Grace and kill themselves. They are also one of the more disgraced members of the Heavens considering they were lead by Lucifer before the fall of the Morning Star. V. Virtues Virtues are much like their lower counterpart the Powers, though they are given tasks that directly relate to the Powers. Virtues also appear much like the Power's do except their forms are mostly the torsos missing arms with hands floating around their forms and large wings which cover most of their forms. They often appear to have eyes covering most of their forms, especially located around the center of their chests, which seem to be watching the whole of the world, with Virtues often related to the thousand eyed Djinn who watch over the entire world. They work as the eyes and movers of the Heavens and Earth, their eyes watching almost all people that they can under the grace of the Gods while they move and regulate the Heavens and heavenly bodies such as the planets. From there they work with the Powers using them to protect and regulate what they work for, even going so far as to be the ones who allow the Powers access to that which the lower angelic sphere control. VI. Dominions Dominions are where Angels start to depart from human like shape and start to turn into more inhuman and monstrous appearances. Often appearing as giants with human like shapes from the torso and arms, their legs are usually snake like tails or in some cases the bodies of lions, it is not clear what shape their bodies take, but it is not human. They are often not given faces, left blank, their stomachs, chest, and even their arms have eyes upon them. They are often viewed as having large sphere of light, not their cores located on their heads or the centers of their chest. They are the Angelic lords, acting to regulate the tasks of all over Angels below them setting up their tasks, lives, battles, those who answer prayers, and so on. Often viewed as those who give birth to each angels, growing them and giving them each unique shapes, forms, bodies, wings, and so on. As such it is the Dominions that act as the basis of the creation of Heaven, while the Angels above them are crafted by the Gods leaving them for to be equal to them in responsibility but nowhere in power or form. VII. Throne Thrones are the first in the third Angelic Sphere, the most inhuman of all Angels within the Choirs of angel and those with the most important tasks. Standing anywhere from three feet to hundreds they appear as dragons or even globes shaped of different parts from animals, objects, and people. The most common is the shape of an unborn being within a globe of fire covered in living wheels made of flesh or wings, each of which are adorned with eyes. Others appear as living wheels made of heads with wings completely covering their forms to create the actual wheel of their being. Some have even appeared as boats, ones covered in eyes and halos encircling through out their form. All that is really known about their physical forms is that they were not meant to be presented to humanity as such there was no need to shape them in any way to give humans the appearance of their lords, and instead were given the appearances for the tools and actions they were tasked with. They pull along the heavenly bodies and in some cases act as the actual thrones which pull the Gods through the Heavens. They work with the Thrones and the Dominions when in the Heavens and in the rare cases when they are sent to Earth they have different tasks. They are the angels of justice and karma, working to fight against evil in the world by trying to balance out the worlds of human and supernatural in different ways. VIII. Cherubim The second of the third Angelic Sphere, Cherubim come as either the must human or the most inhuman of all angels. They are tasked with missions which rule over the Thrones. They are those tasked with working beside the gods directly, taking in their tasks, giving out their blessings, using the Thrones, and tasking all other Angel's below them. They are the ones in charge of completely running the Dominion, running those behind the scenes, keeping the angels in line, programming them, running the farms where they are grown, and so on. It is possible for them to take on the appearance of humans with four large wings, the overly common fat child with the four wings, or as they could be seen overly large dragon monstrosities. They seem to be the at the wider array as each has floating limbs, halos, wings, and so on around their body. This gives them a more inhuman and more monstrous appearance. They are however always describes as extremely pleasant to the human eye and beautiful in all forms as it is impossible to register things like gender as they have the ability to shift things such as this at will. IX. Seraphim The third of the third Angelic Sphere, considered the most powerful, most dangerous, and the strongest of all the angels. Appearing as completely human, they are granted six massive wings which come from different parts of their form, a core which acts as a burning sun, and a halo made of pure energy. They are perfectly fused with their inhuman elements, from seamless scale integration into their forms, to feathers growing through their hair. They contain strength one thousand times their own body and are second only to the land gods. Staying mostly in Heaven, they are the only ones able to withstand the full force of the Earth Gods and Heaven Gods without being burned away. They often have the ability to grant themselves extra limbs, extra eyes, or whatever they may wish. Each of them comes prepared with a set of armored wings, strong as Oricalcum. They can pull out feathers to go so far as to resurrect the dead or even save a person from hell through mental effort. Going so far as to slow down time or shift parts of spacial rents. They truly are the strongest of all the Angels. Theology Angels seem to have existed as long as Man can remember, this is because they have existed as long as their Yokai brethren have been alive. Once the True God of Earth was born from the Old Gods like all his siblings, he first split his earthly tasks and powers among his Gods and Goddesses and then the Angels to look over his Heavenly duties and to act as servants, slaves, and workers for his own children.The Angels grew to love their creator and started to let that love blind them when told to love Man. Before they had been instruments of wrath for the Gods. They would kill, destroy, and ruin all that Humans had created. To be given the order to now love and lavish them was created an insult and some rebelled. This was lead by the Seraphim by the name of Lucifer, they were then forced to fall from Grace, in which the angels who rebelled were forced down to become Devils along with those Humans they had damned. This lead to Lucifer taking on the mantle of the Morning Star, the Devil. While they vying for the souls of humans, they do so not to create war knowing they are two sides of the same coin. As such while Angels and Demons do battle each trying to actively pull in Human souls to the fold, gaining more power the more souls they gain. The Devils and those of the Third Sphere are generally regarding one another fondly, considering themselves both well versed, well read individuals who keep the balance allowing the lowers to battle. Grace A force that both is and is fused with an angel and their Aura, it is part of their very make up. It is considered to be a power of the Gods, a fraction of their abilities divided into specific selves.While it has been described as the light of the Sun itself, it produces no heat, no energy that would be of any use for most. Grace itself when used through Angels or their Miracles, have multiple functions ranging from healing to burning away what Angels consider to be impurities. In certain amounts Grace has been shown to remove illnesses ranging from harmless to terminal. Grace however is not natural, an Angel can not simply restore it over time like other living things and their Aura. An Angel must either absorb Grace from other Angels or take time to recharge their engines, leaving their bodies unguarded and often defenseless unless there is someone to defend them. Grace is split into multiple categories; Wards, Cures, Smites, or Infusions. Wards A basic skill within Angels to enforce an area with their grace or to craft a shield from it. Like all other powers of Grace, its skill and affect are based around the strength of the Angel casting it. Often called upon in Exorcisms to drive away demons or demonic energy from the living or an area, this power and the power to repel the energies is based around the choir of the Angel. This means a low level Angel can purge the entities and energy, though it leaves them open. Some Angels are able to repel the affects of some curses or make objects and land uncrossable to spirits and the demonic. The Archangels are said to be able to purge an area so entirely, it is considered to be a part of Heaven itself.x Cures Curing is the act of using Grace to heal wounds and in the most extreme cases craft life. Often the weakest of Angels are only able to cure the minor illnesses and seal injuries. the stronger the angel, the stronger the effect. Mid tier angels have been shown regrowing the limbs of others and removing terminal illnesses from cancer to lepersy. Angels have been shown to expend all of the Grace in their beings, ending their own lives to revive others and in some cases to create life within others in the act of immaculate conception. The Five Arch Angels have been shown able to rise scores of the dead and create lives within others and inanimate objects if they wish. Smites The act of crafting weapons from or using Grace as a weapon to the Angels discretion. The range of this power often lies within the Choir the Angel was born into Lower tiers can release bursts of this which often appear as bolts of lightning or balls of fire like in the old Testament. Higher level Angels are often able to craft whole weapons made of their Grace ranging from massive flaming blades to spears of light. Among the highest tier and the Archangels this act of Smiting another is so strong they can turn living things into salt. Infusions The ability to fuse Grace into the elements and call them forth to battle against others. This means they can control an element around them or fused to them, giving it a holy power that is used to combat against Demons and Devils. The stronger the Angel the more precise and powerful they become with their control. The strongest lying within the Five Seraphim, given the power of the Six Miracles; Lightning, Whirlwind, Continent, Ocean, Inferno, and Sunlight. Base Stats * Angels start with a -1 to Attack, as they may be weapons but they are not meant to truly physically fight * Angels start with a +1 to Defense, their bodies and shells acting as a ward against evil and damage * Lastly, they start with a +1 to Aura, as their Aura and Grace are so closely intertwined